I did my time
by Dallas321
Summary: Harry becames hungry for something else.
1. Default Chapter

I did my time. Readers: I am not J.K Rowling and these are not my characters. I have borrowed them. Using them at my will and putting them into a story that Rowling probably would not care for. Therefore the suing option is now diminished. Not that she would find it worth her while making Billions a year. I have shaped this story in my twisted mind and done it to please me. So if you don't care for it poo on you. To those that enjoy: you have exceptional taste. This will eventually be a romance between my two favorite characters one blonde fallen angel and one hero to the world. (To those slower folk that means Harry and Draco) Tell what you think. -Dallas321  
  
Chapter one  
  
Harry was tired of the walls of his room in number four privet drive. He had been staring at them for a month now and the itch to be free of his confinement was overwhelming. The only factor that had held him till now was the promise that he had made to Dumbledore. But how could anyone ask him to stay cooped up in a house with the Dursleys for the entire summer. If Dumbledore knew that to Harry danger and the risk of death was preferable to the company of his extended family, he would never had made him promise. Right. Yeah, Harry assured himself. Just a little walk around the block and he would be able to make it for another month. There was no point in alerting the watch of the Phoenix as he would only be gone for a couple of minutes. Also there was the little detail about the time. It was three in the morning and Harry was sure that if he asked the watch about the possibility of a walk it would be denied do to lack of sleep and not to the total stupidity of the idea. With his rationalizations hugging him tight Harry rose from his bed and dressed to blend with the night. Sneaking out of the house went off without a flaw except for the hoot Harry's owl emitted. A warning of the night that Harry chose to ignore.  
Watching a house from sky on the off chance of capturing a boy was not Iain's favorite way to spend his evenings. He would rather be gnawing on some tasty treat. If it were not for the dept that he owed Voldemorte that joyful task would be occupying his time. But as it stood he had yet to feed and the dawn was close at hand. He could feel his night begin to fade and the accursed dawn struggling to surface. Pausing to float midair Iain checked his watch; it was three on the dot. Shit, he had only one more hour to feed and make it to his coffin. Being a vampire of the age was something that Iain had prided himself on for centuries. It related directly to the reason he had lived for 500 years. Adapting to the customs blended him even if he could not hide his pale skin and long, sharp, incisors. Iain fought a battle within. He could leave now and eat before dawn possibly encoring the wrath of the Dark Lord. Or he could stay and feast on a rat before slipping into darkness. Iain smirked; it wasn't a tough decision to make. Time to go.  
Harry opened the door and walked out into the beautiful night. Taking great gulps of air he started down the sidewalk.  
Well hell. Iain made out the figure walking towards the corner. The boy had to be seventeen if he was a day. This is the major threat that scared the Dark Lord, this child? Iain was perplexed but prepared to do his job. With this favor complete his dept would be repaid and he could seek out new game in a different country.  
Harry smiled as he approached the corner. There was nothing to fear out here. The wind was strong and tossed his hair over his forehead and the remarkable scar. The wind was something that Harry loved and had always loved. It blew around you; it circled you, and eventually blew through you. Closing his eyes to enjoy the wonders of the night he failed to see that the night was about to surround him. Swooping down from the sky Iain landed in the direct path of the boy without a sound. With his eyes closed the boy approached his captor. Iain smiled. "Boy, you better open those eyes. You never know who you could run into out here." Harry started and those emerald eyes opened. Where there was once just air now stood a man. A man that was as pale as the moon and clothed entirely in black. "Who.are.you?" Harry hated himself for the stutter. He was also pretty sure that the walk had been a bad idea. "Not that it matters but they call me Iain. I have a dept to repay and you are it." The smell of the boy's blood was filling Iain's head. He should have fed. Staring at the pulse throbbing in Harry's neck he felt his control over his hunger slip. The Dark Lord just said to bring him; he didn't say anything about the condition the boy had to be in. Harry was not enjoying the way the man was looking at him. Feeling the urge to run and run for his life Harry turned and sprinted. He did not make it far. Iain again landed in front of the boy. Scared by the speed of the man Harry was dumbfounded. "What do you want?" Iain smiled showing off his impressive incisors. "Dinner." 


	2. I did my time 2

I did my time. Readers: I am not J.K Rowling and these are not my characters. I have borrowed them. Using them at my will and putting them into a story that Rowling probably would not care for. Therefore the suing option is now diminished. Not that she would find it worth her while making Billions a year. I have shaped this story in my twisted mind and done it to please me. So if you don't care for it poo on you. To those that enjoy: you have exceptional taste. This will eventually be a romance between my two favorite characters one blonde fallen angel and one hero to the world. (To those slower folk that means Harry and Draco) Tell what you think. -Dallas321 Chapter Two.  
  
The boy's blood was like pure cinnamon, delicious and invigorating. Caught up in the exquisite taste Iain was only able to pull back a moment before draining the boy completely. Dropping Harry to the ground Iain cursed himself. The boy would die within minuets and the Dark Lord would not be pleased. Iain feared the Dark Lord and knew that his failure in this venture would put his existence into jeopardy. Only a wizard of the Dark Lord's power could end his existence. Strip him of his power and bury him in a coffin to live out eternity under ground and shrunken with starvation. Iain knew that he had but one choice. Dragging Harry from the ground he bit into his own flesh and tore a chunk of skin away. The blood pumped freely from his arm and he pressed Harry's mouth into it. "No." Iain was surprised that the boy had the strength to say the word. "Drink and live. You have no choice boy." Harry fought the tug of his body to drink the wonderful liquid that poured into his mouth. Somewhere in the back of Harry's mind was the realization of what was happening. Somewhere in the back of Harry's mind he was screaming. But the blood was too tempting to resist and Harry latched onto the man's arm and drank in deep gratifying gulps. They stood that way for a lifetime, for a minute. Then when the transfer was complete Harry fell to the ground convulsing. His body was eating his organs and the pain was beyond anything that can be felt. Screaming Harry's body died and his life as an immortal began. Rising from the ground Harry looked on the world with new eyes and was frightened. The lonely, dank of the night became alive with new sounds and new voices. He could hear a TV playing blocks down the road and the heart beat of the man in the house across the street. Shapes that had been without definition came into sharp contrast and he felt a hunger that griped him like a vice. Finding his voice that had become buried deep within Harry struggled to find the words. "What did you do to me?" "I have made you a creature of the night. A vampire. You will never die. You will be a child that never grows old. I had no choice boy. You tasted so superior that I got carried away. It was this or death." Iain shrugged finding no fault in his actions. He had given the gift of immortality. This boy should be thankful. "Now you will come with me and feed. Our adventures of this night have ravished us both. Let's drink before the sun rises and we must retire." Harry was completely thrown. One minute he was savoring the wind and the next he was being told to drink before the sun came up. "You have made me a vampire? Does that mean that I will never again be able to see the sun? That I have to drink the blood of humans to survive? You must be joking this has to be a dream. It has to." Iain was irritated. "Yes. Yes all of that. But it is a small price to pay to live forever. And before you ask, because they all do, no you do not have to kill your prey. Although I can't imagine why you wouldn't want to. Drink until you have reached your fill but stop before your prey passes out. This insures that they will recover. But I was hoping that I wouldn't have to put up with another student that valued the lives of man. It is so tiresome." Harry did the only thing that was left for his bedraggled mind to do. He fainted. 


	3. I did my time three

I did my time. Readers: I am not J.K Rowling and these are not my characters. I have borrowed them. Using them at my will and putting them into a story that Rowling probably would not care for. Therefore the suing option is now diminished. Not that she would find it worth her while making Billions a year. I have shaped this story in my twisted mind and done it to please me. So if you don't care for it poo on you. To those that enjoy: you have exceptional taste. This will eventually be a romance between my two favorite characters one blonde fallen angel and one hero to the world. (To those slower folk that means Harry and Draco) Tell what you think. -Dallas321 Chapter Three.  
  
When Harry arose it was to bump his head against something heavy and painful. What had Duddley done to him now? Harry felt around the dark space and realization came in a wave of panic. It was a dream. It was a dream. But if that where the case why was he in a coffin? Harry beat his hands against the lid and kicked with all his might. Surprisingly the coffin lid popped off with half of the energy Harry had put into the struggle. Springing from his velvet prison Harry took in his surroundings. He was in the ground it had to be a tomb or something in that neighborhood. He could smell the old death of a cemetery. Movement caught his eye and he stared and the man no the vampire called Iain. "You." "Good morning sunshine. Or shall I say goodnight. I hope that you slept well after I carried you twelve miles and dumped you into a coffin that I ridded the recent occupant of. Are you hungry? I know that I could eat a fleet of soldiers." At Harry's stricken look Iain amended. "Sorry, vampire humor. Let's go. There is much to teach you and little time in which to learn." Thus began Harry's education on flying, choosing prey, becoming invisible and learning to read human thoughts. Iain was a patient teacher and prided himself on a sense of humor that disturbed Harry. The nights where full of lessons and terrifying knowledge of what he had become; and in the day he slept the sleep of the undead. The power that Harry felt pulsing through him was greater than any magic he had ever learned. Gradually he came to accept what he was and even to enjoy it. As the summer wore on he became more powerful and this was something that worried Iain. "Boy it is unusual to be at your level and exult in this strength. Your wizard blood must be aiding you. Careful that you don't become what you detest." There was no need to explain how he knew so much about Harry. It was passed into Iain when he took his blood, as it was with all of their prey. No memory or thought was safe when a vampire was drinking your life. It was because of this that Iain had not taken Harry to the Dark Lord. Instead he hid them away from his sight and protected the boy that had somehow touched his long forgotten and assumed dead heart. Risking his own immortal death he taught the boy and somehow became more human than he had been in a long time. A peace settled onto the pair and a routine that lasted to the end of summer. It was at that time that Harry received something that shocked his immortal eyes. It was a letter delivered by an owl. It was his Hogwarts letter for his last year at school. Hogwarts was inviting a vampire into its walls. 


	4. I did my time 4

I did my time. Readers: I am not J.K Rowling and these are not my characters. I have borrowed them. Using them at my will and putting them into a story that Rowling probably would not care for. Therefore the suing option is now diminished. Not that she would find it worth her while making Billions a year. I have shaped this story in my twisted mind and done it to please me. So if you don't care for it poo on you. To those that enjoy: you have exceptional taste. This will eventually be a romance between my two favorite characters one blonde fallen angel and one hero to the world. (To those slower folk that means Harry and Draco) Tell what you think. -Dallas321 Chapter Four  
  
"Dear Mr. H. Potter; cemetery in Little Suring", along with the usual schoolbooks and required equipment there was a message attached at the bottom. "Do to your somewhat unusual condition we request that you join the Hogwarts headmaster for tea at midnight on the night you are do to arrive. He will go over the restrictions that will be enforced on you do to your condition." Harry was in shock. He had just assumed that because he was now a vampire that his education in the magic community would be over. But they wanted him to come. Harry let himself feel the emotions that he had blocked out of his conscience. He would be able to see Ron and Hermonie. He could finish his education and become a full-fledged wizard. As much as Iain had come to mean to him Harry was excited to return to the school that had opened it's arms to him and the friends that never let him down. He looked over at Iain, "they want me to return to Hogwarts. They are actually going to let me go."  
Iain smiled, "You doubted it boy? Come now lets go over the preparations for our journey. You leave in six days correct?" "Yes, I must get my things from the Dursleys and get my new school items from the alley. But, will you come with me? To school I mean?"  
"No young one. This can't be so. I will finish my lessons to you and hope that they will be enough to let you stand on your own as a new vampire. If going to this school is your wish I will be here for you when you return. If there is need of me just use our link and I will come."  
Harry felt scared and alone. It came at him in a giant rush when he thought about leaving Iain. Without Sirius Harry had been bumbling around without a parental figure. And now that he had Iain he was scared that he too would be taken from him.  
Iain knew all of this of course and chose his next words carefully because the boy meant something to him too. "Harry, do not fear losing me. You have suffered greatly in your young years from losses that could cripple any adult. But those that have gone on before you are with you now and have always been. See with your vampire eyes the light that surrounds you. They have been protecting you all of your years. And when you are ready the join them again you will face the dawn and surrender your immortal life. But until then, they are with you and I am with you. What better mentor to have than one that can not die?"  
Harry smirked much in the fashion of Iain. "Do you want to give the Dursleys a thrill?"  
"I would like to give that young one a little kiss but since you forbade me from it I guess appearing out of no where and scaring ten years off his miserable life will have to do."  
Harry was dubbled over laughing. "I am really going to miss you Iain." Eyes squeezed shut in mirth Harry missed the looked Iain gave him. "Not as much as I will miss you young one." Iain closed his eyes and blood red tears trickled down his face. 


End file.
